A Wolven Tale
by storm2000
Summary: A brave fighterwolf gets sent to war. His mate carries his unborn cub.. Later, Ronan is born with no father. When the pack returns without its leader, Ronan sets off to find his Dad..
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **This isn't really a fan-fiction. It's more of my own story than anything else. I really can't be bothered to go and put it on FictionPress so here we are! This Chapter is just the Prologue where the father-wolf leaves his mate and un-born cub behind. Hope you enjoy! X

**Prologue**

Two wolves sat on a high ledge, just outside of a black, airy cave.

"I'm going to miss you."

"You know I feel the same way, but you have to go."

"They have so many other fine wolves. Maybe one day I can come and see the little one..."

The larger of the wolves gently nuzzled the other.

"He'll be waiting for you."

There was suddenly a deep, frightening howl. It seemed to spread to every corner of the earth and then slowly close in.

"I must go now," said the large wolf.

He kissed his mate and nuzzled her.

"I will come back to you - I promise."

And with that, he jumped lightly over the ledge and down the sloping cliff-side…


	2. Ronan, Auruma and a Rabbit

**Chapter One**

"Mum! Come on! It's time to get up!"

The young wolf tugged hard on his mother's ear but was unsuccessful in rousing her. He tumbled to the floor.

His mother groaned, "Five more minutes, Ronan."

"No, mum! You say this every morning! It – is – time – to – get – up!!!"

Ronan's mother grumbled, got up, and wearily followed her son out of the cave.

The view that lay beyond the opening to the cave was beautiful. Crystal streams and rushing waterfalls ran through the land. Great trees and rocky ledges dotted everywhere.

Ronan followed his mother, Auruma, in high spirits as she trekked wearily down the rocky cliff path.

"Mum, am I allowed to go swim with Sky and Tear later? I told them I'd ask you after our play but then I never got round to it," Ronan asked cheerfully.

"Well," his mother sighed, "You do remember what happened last time?"

"How could I forget?" Ronan grumbled quietly.

He could very much remember last week when he caught his paw in the roots of a great tree that dangled over the bank of the lake. He thought a beast was trying to eat him and all of his friends thought him stupid.

He shook out of his daydream and ran up to his mother who was standing calmly at the edge of a deep wood.

"Aww!" he complained, "Can't we go to the meadow this time.."

"No!" his mother stated firmly. "We're hunting in the wood."

"But, Mum! We hunted here yesterday and you said that we could –"

"I said we could hunt in the meadow as soon as you'd caught your own rabbit. So far, we're not proceeding as well as planned…"

Ronan pulled a face and sneaked into the trees after his mother.

He didn't like the wood. It was dark, cold and frightening. It scared him… Still, at least he got his share of food.

A small rabbit was munching on some grass beside a great oak.

"Now," Auruma whispered. "Crouch down low…"

Ronan crouched.

"Get a firm grip in the earth… And… POUNCE!"

Ronan jumped on the rabbit, grasped its neck in his jaws, and bit down hard.

The rabbit's last shriek pierced the air horribly… But then the animal fell dead.

Ronan dropped the animal on the ground.

"Well done!" Auruma called happily and leapt out of the bushes. She licked her son in congratulations...

**Author's Note:** Sorry the Prologue was so short! I hope this chapter helped you get to know Ronan and Auruma a little more. Can't wait to get a few reviews! X


	3. Jarvak and Riptone

"Argh!.."

"You now what I speak of, Jarvak! Answer me!"

The fighterwolf winced in pain as Riptone threw him another claw to the face. Blood dribbled from the deep wound yet Jarvak dare not say a thing.

"Jarvak! You are your Pack's Leader! The sooner you tell us where he is the sooner we'll let you go home! Talk, Wolf!"

Jarvak yelped again as he received another blow.

"You… Bastard…"

Jarvak howled in agony as he was thrown backward. He hit a large, solid object and slumped to the floor.

Riptone advanced toward him, his large, muscular body casting a dark shadow on the cave wall.

His two companions, Jet and Larka, stood beside the cave entrance, blocking it.

"Jarvak, we know of your mate, Auruma! We will hunt her down, we will show no mercy, and you will be awarded her dead body! Now talk, scum!!"

Jarvak glared up at Riptone and snarled.

"You know I will not tell you… You know this deep down… Yet you try to sway me…"

"Jarvak… I will give you 15 seconds before I send Larka and Jet to Auruma's den… Then you will be taken away to the dungeons to rot…"

"Riptone…" Jarvak put on a brave smile. "Go to hell!"

"14… 13… 12.."

"You harm her and your blood will rain from the heavens!!"

"11… 10… 9…"

"Riptone, I swear on my grave – You will pay!!"

"8… 7… 6…"

"I'll kill you!!"

"5… 4… 3…"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!"

"2… 1…"

Jarvak let out a mighty roar and he lunged forwards. His knife-like claws pierced Riptone's skin and the dark wolf let out a pained shriek.

Jet and Larka growled fiercely and leapt forward. They caught Jarvak's fur in their jaws and hawled him back.

"You bastard!! I'll fuckin' kill ya!! You harm Auruma and I swear to God – You will die!!!"

Riptone clambered to his feet, an evil grin spread across his face.

"Girls…" he spoke to his companions.

Larka and Jet looked up from their prisoner to their master.

"Go to Lynemouth Den… Seek out Auruma… Destroy all who try to stop you…"

Jarvak howled in rage but he could not free himself from Larka and Jet's strong grip.

"Oh, and while you're there…" Riptone added.

"Kill his son, Ronan, too…"


End file.
